


When Dad's Not Home

by Darna_LG



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Groping, Incest, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darna_LG/pseuds/Darna_LG
Summary: Soleil finds her mother incredibly beautiful, and, after her father leaves for a meeting, decides to show it the only way she knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission to the archive, as well as my first ever smut. I also haven't done a whole lot of proofreading or revising, so please be gentle.

_I can't sleep._

The thought echoed inside Soleil's head as she lay on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. Her father, Laslow, had left their cottage to have a meeting with Odin and Selena, leaving his daughter alone with her mother, Camilla, just for an hour at most, a half-hour at the least. The mercenary's mind was racing with thoughts of her mother. Her flirtatious, voluptuous mother.

Camilla had a body that Soleil would kill to have anything even remotely similar to. Full, pouty lips, child-bearing hips, a plump set of buttocks, thick thighs, shapely legs, and, on top of it all, a pair of breasts that most straight women would want to grope forever and ever. It was almost unfair that the only thing Laslow's daughter inherited from her was her beautiful lavender hair. She wanted all of it, not just the hair.

_Oh, gods,_ the mercenary thought to herself, her mind filled to bursting with fantasies of her drop-dead gorgeous mother, _I just can't take it anymore! What should I do?_ Soleil considered pleasuring herself while the fantasies lingered in her thoughts, but Camilla and Laslow's room was just a few doors over. Why do it by herself when she could have the full experience with the object of her desires? Although, that would be a very grave sin, one that would stick with her until the end of her days should anyone else find out. On the other hand, royals practiced inbreeding all the time. How would this be any different?

Aside from them both being women. That was beside the point.

Unable to keep her urges bottled up anymore, Soleil stood up off her bed and carefully walked over to her door, opening it gently so as to not raise any suspicion over in her parents' room. It was close to her curfew, which she had no idea why she still had despite being 18 years old, and she didn't want Camilla to give her a talking-to about being loud when it was close to bed time. She tip-toed over to her mother's room, slowly and carefully opening the door once she arrived. The lavender-haired woman didn't seem to notice her daughter enter her and her husband's private quarters, too busy reading a book, apparently.

Soleil gulped quietly as she looked at the clothes her mother was wearing. A black nightgown with gold trim that exposed the woman's ample cleavage quite enticingly. One of the straps seemed to have slipped down to around her arm, exposing just a little bit more of the Nohrian beauty's chest area, enough for her daughter to lightly bite her lip at the sight. Why did she have to look so damn _gorgeous?_

Camilla must have noticed her daughter out of the corner of her one visible eye, as she turned her head away from her novel to look at the mercenary. With a light smile, she simply said "Hello, Soleil. What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"H-Hi, mom," Laslow's daughter nervously responded, smiling weakly. "I couldn't sleep, so..." Soleil slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, turning to face her mother and crossing her legs.

"I see." Camilla kept her spot in her novel saved with a bookmark and placed the book on her nightstand. She then sat up and leaned forward, placing a hand on her daughter's face and gently caressing her cheek. "What's bothering you, darling?"

Blushing, the mercenary responded with "It's...kind of hard to explain." She paused for a moment, running her hand through her hair as she thought of how to explain her situation to the object of her sexual fantasies. "You know how I like girls? Like, _really_ like them?"

Camilla chuckled in response. "Of course, dear. There's nothing wrong with that, so don't you worry your pretty little face over it, alright?" As if to prove a point, Soleil's mother leaned her head close to her daughter and gave her a quick peck on the nose before pulling away. Of course, the mercenary's blush grew even redder than it already was. She knew the kiss was entirely platonic, but it didn't stop her mind from twisting it into something more intimate.

"I-I know, mom, but it's more complicated than that. Like, a lot more complicated."

"Hm?" The lavender-haired beauty raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "How so? Darling, you don't have to be afraid. Tell me what it is, please. I promise I won't judge you." Camilla smiled reassuringly.

However, Soleil was by no means reassured. In fact, the smile only made her blush even more profusely. How would her mother react to her very own daughter confessing her love for her? Even so, she figured it would be best if she got it off her chest and out of the way before Camilla began prying for answers. She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure, and then spoke.

"I love you, mom."

As the mercenary said those words, Camilla's smile widened until she was grinning from ear to ear. "Darling, that's completely natural. Every child should love their parents. This is no different-"

"Mom, that's not what I meant." The lavender-haired beauty's smile faded as she was cut off. "I _really_ love you. In _that_ way."

The room was silent for almost a full minute as Camilla processed what her beloved daughter had just said. She loved her in _that_ way? Talk about an Oedipus complex. However, she promised that she wouldn't judge her, so she didn't think too harshly about it. In fact, something about the concept was admittedly somewhat arousing. What harm would be caused in the two of them getting a little intimate with each other? They were both women, so there was no way anything as bad as an unplanned pregnancy could happen.

"I see," Camilla said finally. "If that's the way you feel, then I suppose I'll humor you." Soleil's mother fiddled around with her dress straps and let them slide down her arms, in turn allowing the full nightgown to come falling down to her legs. She then pulled the dress off of her legs and tossed it gently to the floor.

After her mother finished undressing from her outerwear, Soleil gulped as she took a good look at her body. Aside from a pair of black lace panties, the lavender-haired Nohrian was completely nude. Her naked form was available for the mercenary to gaze upon freely, including her huge breasts, which were leagues larger than Soleil's mosquito bites. Laslow's daughter could feel her face grow warm as she blushed profusely at the sight of her mother's bare body, which looked so much better than she could possibly have imagined. Giggling sultrily, Camilla gave her daughter a question that she never thought she'd hear the woman ask her. "So, do you like what you see, darling~?"

Her heart pounding in her chest, the mercenary didn't give the lavender-haired beauty a spoken answer. Instead, she pounced on her mother's body, pinning the woman to her bed and burying her head in her ample bosom. The action caused Camilla to let out a rather loud gasp, completely taken aback by what her daughter had just done. "O-Oh, my," Laslow's wife said, nearly out of breath due to the smaller girl suddenly throwing her body onto her own, "quite eager to get things started, a-aren't you?"

Soleil didn't give her mother a spoken response, instead opting to motorboat her, earning herself some sensual moans from the older woman's mouth. Her breasts were so incredibly soft against her face, and she just wanted to grope them and motorboat them forever. The latter was already being done, so Laslow's daughter pulled one of her hands away from her mother's arm, and began to massage one of the massive chest orbs vigorously. The additional action caused the lavender-haired beauty's moans to grow louder, her daughter's name ocassionally slipping between her lips.

As she continued to pleasure her mother, Soleil began to think: Why should her breasts be the only part of her to see any action? Laslow's daughter moved her free hand away from Camilla's other arm and slid it into the older woman's panties, inserting one of her fingers into her entrance. The action earned a particularly loud moan from the Nohrian princess's mouth, warmth beginning to grow in between her legs. The thought of her daughter getting intimate with her was arousing enough, but this was something else entirely. She didn't even care what would happen if Laslow happened to walk into the room at that moment, she just wanted her daughter to fuck her silly. That was obviously what Soleil wanted as well, so why would she stop even if her own spouse voiced extreme discomfort at the sight of his mother and daughter doing dirty things together? If anything, the male mercenary would probably find it incredibly arousing as well. He liked women enough to think two of them being intimate with each other was extremely hot. At least, that's what Camilla thought.

Soleil then began thrusting her digits into her mother's entrance with remarkable force, prompting the older woman to cry out with a loud "Oh, gods, Soleil, don't stop!" as she spanked her daughter's ass with one of her now free hands. This caused Laslow's daughter to let out a moan of her own, which Camilla delighted in hearing, enough for her to smack the younger girl's bottom again, harder this time. The force of the hit almost caused the mercenary to stop pleasuring her mother, which fortunately was not the case. She carried on doing what she had been doing for the past few minutes now, determined to make her mother dearest reach her climax.

The Nohrian princess found it a bit unfair that she was the only one of the two to be essentially nude, so she took it upon herself to begin removing her daughter's clothes as well, starting with her top. Soleil was wearing a cream-colored tank top, which came off easily enough, aside from the fact that her head was pressed against her mother's breasts and her arms were pointing in different directions from each other. In the end, Camilla actually ended up tearing her daughter's shirt around the arms, and the buxom lady realized that she'd have to get the mercenary a replacement later. Oh well. As long as she was still getting pleasured, she couldn't care less. The next article of clothing to leave the younger girl's body was her shorts, which slid off remarkably well, easier than the tank top at least.

Soon enough, Soleil was pleasuring her mother while wearing nothing but her smallclothes, which consisted of a pair of cute pink panties and a pink bra to go with it. Even as she was being fucked silly and moaning like a zombie, Camilla just couldn't shake how damn adorable her daughter was. One minute she was confessing to her mother about her sexual attraction to her, the next she was making her fantasies become a reality. The mere concept of the whole scene was incredibly arousing to her, and the warmth between her legs only became warmer when the smaller girl placed her mouth on the breast that wasn't currently being occupied by one of her hands and began suckling on her nipple, her tongue tracing circles around the bud and causing the older woman to moan her daughter's name yet again.

"Oh, gods, Soleil, yes!" Camilla cried out as she was being fingered raw and suckled on by the very same girl that she had given birth to. "Please, do it harder! Don't stop!" To urge Soleil on, the Nohrian princess delivered another hard smack to the girl's ass, which prompted her to finger her mother faster, grope her breast more vigorously, and suckle harder on the breast she wasn't currently groping. The sheer amount of force that the smaller girl was applying to her mother's private regions was enough to make her scream with pleasure, finally reaching her climax and drenching her hand in her love juices. The climax also caused Camilla to squirt a steady stream of her breast milk into her daughter's mouth, as well as her groping hand. It was funny, really; the Nohrian princess's daughter made her reach a level of pleasure that not even her own husband could accomplish, which the lavender-haired beauty found incredibly hot. She wanted the younger girl to do this to her forever, it was just that amazing of a feeling.

At that moment, a grey-haired man in mercenary attire opened the door to Camilla's room and froze at what was happening in front of him. Hearing the door open, Camilla looked over towards the source of the sound and let out a gasp.

"L-Laslow?"

When she heard the name come out of her mother's mouth, Soleil also turned to the doorway and removed her head from Camilla's body, also in shock at what she saw.

"D-Dad?! Y-You're back from the meeting already?!"

The mercenary weakly nodded. He then fell backwards onto the floor and passed out, unable to process what he had just saw without being overwhelmed by how unbearably hot he thought it was. Frantically, the duo of Soleil and Camilla scrambled off of the bed and hoisted Laslow onto it instead. He would recover.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote Soleil a bit too shy and Camilla a bit too submissive, but oh well.


End file.
